


Sealing Relations

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [13]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's appearance causes a strain on Natalie's relationship with Lacroix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing Relations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyrighted to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks to Mandy for beta reading.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Intensifying Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322393).

**Sealing Relations**  
by PJ  
March 2012

_Pompeii, Italy, 5 years after Nick and Lacroix left Toronto_

Natalie climbed into the passenger seat and enjoyed the ride back to Rome. Instead of the highway, Lacroix took the scenic route along the coast. It was after midnight when they reached their destination. Natalie had fallen asleep during the last half hour and woke when he lifted her from the seat.

"Are we there?" she asked and laid her arms around his neck.

He carried her into the house and up the stairs, but stopped suddenly in midstep.

"Have you used my Caddy to impress a girl, Lucien?" a familiar voice spoke from the parlour.  
Natalie froze in Lacroix's arms and clasped the stair rail as the elder set her down.

She stared at the figure leaning casually against the door frame to the parlour with his hands crossed before his chest. 'Had he always looked this young?' was the first thought that crossed her mind.

"Nick!" she exhaled.

"Natalie?" he asked in disbelief, stepping closer. His gaze wandered from her to Lacroix. "What is she doing here?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Good evening to you, too, Nicholas," Lacroix replied. "Your arrival is most unexpected."

"I bet it is. What's going on here?"

"Why don't we all settle into the parlour and toast to our reunion?" Lacroix suggested. Turning to Natalie he added, "Unless you're too tired, my dear?"

"No, I was, but I'm awake now," she said quickly, fearing that Nick might vanish again if she went to bed now.

"Yes, Nicholas does that to one, doesn't he?"

* * *

"Where's Janette?" Lacroix inquired after he had poured a glass of wine for Natalie and blood for Nick and himself.

"Fashion week in Milan," Nick explained. "She intends to drop by on the way back."

"How delightful," Lacroix remarked.

"I thought I'd surprise you, but obviously you're not pleased to have me back."

"I'm always pleased to see you, mon fils," Lacroix said smoothly, "although your timing is a little inopportune."

"Yes, I can see that," Nick observed, giving Natalie a glance over. "What has he done to lure you here?"

"Lucien hasn't done anything. I'm here of my own free will," Natalie stated.

"You really believe that? His scent is all over you. He—"

"Nicholas, that's enough!" Lacroix interrupted sharply. Turning to Natalie, he requested softly, "Perhaps you should retire upstairs, my dear. Nicholas and I should lead this conversation in private."

"But—" Nat began to object, looking at Nick.

"Do not worry. He will still be here when you wake up. It's past sunrise."

Nodding, Natalie ascended the stairs.

* * *

After changing into her nightgown, she hesitated briefly before lying down on the bed in the guest room. The last she wanted was to get between Nick and Lacroix when they celebrated their reunion.

An hour later she heard a soft knock on her door. Sitting up she recognized Lacroix stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Maybe I should move into a hotel now. I don't want to intrude...," Natalie said hesitantly.

"Nonsense," Lacroix said and picked her up in order to carry her into his own bedroom.

"How did he take it?" Natalie wanted to know after Lacroix had levelled her onto the bed.

"As was to be expected," Lacroix replied seemingly indifferent and slipped in behind her. After a pause he added, "You shouldn't concern yourself with what Nicholas might say or not." He reached around her and covered her breast with his hand. As she turned her head toward him, he claimed her lips in a breathtaking kiss, while his hand kneaded her breast with increasing passion. 

Natalie suppressed a moan. "Don't," she pleaded. "Nick will hear us."

"And I am sure he will listen intently," Lacroix replied undisturbed without ceasing his caresses.

"I can't do this, Lucien," Natalie whispered, disentangling herself from his embrace. "I feel kind of exposed."

He studied her a moment probingly, then he nodded and covered her with the blankets. After brushing a tender kiss on her brow, he turned on his back and closed his eyes.

Natalie had a hard time finding sleep. Too many conflicting emotions warred in her mind. Around mid-morning, she rose and donned her robe, intending to heat up some milk.

As she entered the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Nick sitting at the table, sipping from a glass of blood. 

He looked up, equally surprised to see her. "I couldn't sleep," he remarked, refilling his glass.

"Neither could I," Nat replied and went about to heat a mug of milk in the microwave. After adding a spoonful of honey, she moved towards the table. "May I?" she asked and sat down as he nodded.

"It's good to see you, Nick," she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Is it?" he asked gloomily in return.

"Yes, it is," Nat assured him, slightly unnerved by his attitude. "I'm sorry that you don't feel the same. I hadn't meant to come between you and Lucien. I accepted his invitation only because I thought you'd be in Paris with Janette."

"You didn't want to see me," he concluded.

Nat suppressed the urge to throttle him. "I wanted very much to see you again, Nick," she explained calmly instead. "But I was uncertain how your reaction would be."

"Nat, I left because I wanted you to live. I wanted you to find someone who could share your life much better than I ever could."

"Nick, you were my life!" Natalie exclaimed. "When you had left, I thought I could move on as well. But I found that it wasn't possible. Too many memories. But as you see, I finally managed to find someone, or maybe he found me."

"Nat, you can't be serious! Think about the consequences."

"Is this a conversation I should attend?" a smooth voice interrupted them.

"Yes," Nick spat and rose from his seat. "Tell her what will happen! How you lured her here, how you use the information gained from her blood for your own advantage! She's just a game—"

"Nick, stop it!" Nat cried out, close to tears.

"Are you finished, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked calmly, a little too calmly to feel comfortable around him. "I must ask you to leave if you continue to upset my guest."

"I can't. The sun's up," Nick objected.

"You will find a way."

"You can't throw me out. This is my home, as well," Nick exclaimed.

"Then I suggest that you behave according to your position as a good host." 

Nick shot him a glare, then brushed past him and retreated upstairs.

Natalie pulled out of her shock, realizing that only her presence had prevented Lacroix from sending Nick flying against the wall. Choking back a sob, she brushed at her tears. "I can't stand this, Lucien. I must get out for a while." Without waiting for his reply, she went into the guestroom to get dressed. 

In the bathroom she spent several minutes in front of the mirror, trying to make her face presentable. As she stared at her reflection, she realized that it wasn't Nick who seemed younger. It was her, who had grown older. Or more mature to phrase it more flatteringly.

* * *

When Natalie returned to the villa in the evening, she noticed a change in the atmosphere. Nick sat in an armchair near the fireplace, reading the newspaper. A satisfied smile played around his lips. Lacroix leaned against the mantelpiece, a glass of blood in his hand and his expression neutral.

Natalie couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened during her absence. And she wasn't sure how to react to the fact that her lover had obviously been engaged with someone else.

Nick looked on his watch and announced, "I have to go."

Natalie watched him leave and cast a questioning glance at Lacroix. The elder sipped from his glass and replied, "He will be back..."

Nodding, Natalie slumped onto the sofa and released the breath she had been holding.

"Is something troubling you, my dear?" Lacroix asked and moved behind the couch where he began to massage Natalie's neck with one hand.

"I don't think staying any longer is a good idea," she said with regret in her voice.

The massaging hand stopped its motions. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well, it's obvious that Nick is back. I feel superfluous."

"Do not concern yourself with Nicholas' presence," Lacroix said smoothly and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I am quite capable of pleasing the both of you."

Natalie shivered as his words instigated a longing in her.

"I believe we were on our way upstairs before we were so surprisingly interrupted," Lacroix breathed and brushed his lips along her neck, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

Natalie raised her head and found her lips instantly captured in a passionate kiss that took her breath away. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around Lacroix's neck. He lifted her from her seat and carried her upstairs.

As soon as her back touched the mattress, he went to work, undressing, touching and caressing her in a manner that sent her senses reeling and made her all giddy with desire. She arched her back in ecstasy, enabling him access to her deepest core. Although his strokes were strong and passionate, he handled her with a tenderness that had been missing before. As he bit into her neck, sending her into a sparkling climax, Natalie realized that she wouldn't be able to leave.

Quite exhausted, she snuggled against him and drifted asleep.

* * *

After finishing her lunch at Roberta's the following day, Natalie noticed that she had forgotten her travel guide. She returned to the villa and climbed the stairs to her room. As she passed the master bedroom, a growl caused her to slow in her movements. Startled, she turned to the room and froze as she saw them. The bed was a tangled mass of sheets; in the centre she made out Nick lying on his back, clinging to Lacroix who was pounding into him with more force than he had ever used with her. Nick's face was contorted in rapture as he raised his hips to match Lacroix's thrusts. Natalie felt herself getting aroused by the pure ecstasy the scene before her conveyed.

She drew in a sharp breath as Nick raked his nails across Lacroix's back, drawing blood. The elder threw his head back, releasing a growl of pleasure. Nat caught a glimpse of fangs before he bit fiercely into Nick's neck. Uttering a deep roar Nick sank his fangs into Lacroix's shoulder. Natalie stared as they both shook in mutual climax, while they tightened their hold on each other.

When they finally let go of each other, Natalie was amazed to see Lacroix slumping on Nick's chest. He had never shown signs of exhaustion after an encounter with her, causing her to wonder whether she was able to satisfy him at all.

A chill ran down her spine as she found Nick's gaze fixed on her, a hint of triumph on his face.

She quickly retreated into her room and closed the door behind her. Everything was suddenly so weird. In former times, she and Lacroix had been rivals in gaining Nick's favour. Now it seemed Nick regarded her as a rival in getting Lacroix's attention.

* * *

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Lacroix's voice broke into her musings.

She hadn't been aware of the passing time and noticed that it was dark outside. Turning towards him, she blurted, "Lucien, why do you put up with me when you can have Nick all to yourself?"

"Doubts in your ability to please me? I assure you, that is quite unnecessary."

"But you won't even let me touch you in certain areas. How can I satisfy you when you constantly restrain yourself?"

"I thought you wished to survive our encounters without major harm," he replied. "Has that attitude changed? Of course, if you were immortal..." he let the implication hang in the air, causing Natalie's cheeks to redden as her imagination went into overdrive.

"What would it be like?" she asked, intrigued.

"Your senses would be keener. The faintest brush of my hand on your skin would set your blood on fire. Your desire would be magnified by the bond we share. I could take you with a passion that requires no restraint, and on the zenith of your ecstasy, you would take my blood and taste the pleasure I find in yours all over again. The completion of this cycle is the utmost sensation of intimacy. There's nothing quite like it."

Natalie swallowed as she listened to him, his voice growing hoarser as he continued. "Sounds tempting," she admitted. "But I don't think it's worth the side effects."

"Side effects?" Lacroix raised an eyebrow. "Being immortal means that you're immune to any side effects all together. It's merely a matter of perspective, my dear."

"Being unable to face the sun is a pretty heavy set-bag, I would say," Natalie pointed out.

"You will learn to cherish the night. Its softness; its silence...Your daily schedule is already adapted to nightly hours. You would hardly notice the change."

"What about blood?"

"Trust me, once you've tasted the first sip, you will crave nothing else."

"I don't want to become a killer," she emphasized.

"There is no need if you don't want to," he argued. "Bottles are available in almost every part of the world."

Natalie realized that she was running out of arguments. Everything she brought up, he countered with a point of his own.

"What about this bond? I like my independence. I don't intend to obey your every whim."

"And I would influence your will no more than I do now," he stated.

* * *

Later that evening, they sat in companionable silence in the parlour. Natalie noticed that Nick suddenly raised his head in alert. The next moment he left his seat and rushed out of the parlour. Natalie heard a commotion at the door and cast a questioning glance at Lacroix. The elder folded his newspaper neatly before rising as well.

"Janette has arrived," he informed Natalie with a satisfied smile.

Natalie followed him into the hall. A bout of envy hit her as she watched Nick enveloping Janette in a tight embrace and kissing her lips hungrily. A man in a chauffeur's uniform was meanwhile busy carrying several suitcases and bags into the villa. When he was done, Janette separated from Nick who let her go with obvious reluctance, and saw the chauffeur off with a generous tip.

Natalie took in her stylish dress. She had always felt like an ugly duckling in the presence of the beautiful vampiress. She watched as Janette walked toward Lacroix.

"Mon pére," she greeted him, gliding into his outstretched arms for a brief embrace.

"Ma belle," Lacroix brushed his lips against her brow before leading her to where Natalie was standing. "I believe you remember Dr. Lambert."

"Oui, bien sur. How are you, Natalie?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Janette," Natalie replied shyly.

"Nicholas, why don't you help Janette with her luggage," Lacroix suggested.

Natalie watched as Nick and Janette headed upstairs. She had mixed feelings about Janette's arrival. While she envied the closeness between her and Nick, Janette's arrival certainly would keep Nick occupied for a while so that she and Lacroix could continue where they had been interrupted by Nick. She wondered if the elder vampire had summoned Janette or if her appearance was pure coincidence. Judging from Lacroix's obsession with Nick, she believed it was the latter. In fact, she had been wondering why Lacroix hadn't sent her away the instant Nick had returned.

"You do look hungry, my dear. Would you care for an evening out?" Lacroix interrupted her thoughts.

Natalie turned towards him and nodded, glad to leave the villa while Nick obviously did more than helping Janette with her luggage.

Lacroix took her to a downtown tavern. The food was exquisite. Natalie found that she was really hungry and enjoyed her dinner while Lacroix regarded her with a hungry expression of his own.

"Lucien, is something wrong?" Natalie asked as she noticed his expression.

He blinked as if she had roused him from deep contemplation and frowned slightly. "On the contrary. Why would you think that?"

"You seem preoccupied."

He raised his eyebrow at her observation. "My children are—happy. One cannot ignore the sensations coming across the link."

"Oh," Natalie blushed. "You can sense that?"

His amused expression was answer enough.

"Don't you guys have any sense of privacy?"

"I'm afraid I never taught them to mask their emotions." When Natalie started to protest, he elaborated, "My ability to sense their immediate emotions, such as fear, has guaranteed their survival on more than one occasion. Of course that comprises other emotions as well."

"Can't you block this somehow?"

"What for?" Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "They aren't doing anything that I haven't experienced with either of them myself. Besides, I find these sensations rather pleasurable and inspiring." 

'Men!' Natalie stared at him. Something was bothering her. It dawned on her that it wasn't the knowledge that Nick was enjoying himself with Janette. What bothered her was the implication that Lacroix had been intimate with her as well.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have mentioned Nicholas' activities in front of you," Lacroix stated as he noticed her uncertainty. "His rekindled relationship with Janette is still upsetting for you."

Natalie looked at him, startled. "It's not about Nick!"

"No? May I ask what else has dampened your mood?"

"It's not important." 

"If you say so." Lacroix picked up her hand and led it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, which caused her to smile. Turning her hand slightly, he suddenly pricked her skin.

"Hey!" Natalie protested, withdrawing her hand instantly, but not before he had drawn a small amount of blood from the tiny wound.

Lacroix looked at her rather surprised.

"What?" Natalie demanded while she dapped at the cut with her napkin.

"It happened before Nicholas joined us," Lacroix stated smoothly.

"What happened before—oh," Natalie realized what he was telling her. Blushing deeply, she continued to examine her hand. "Not fair," she muttered. It was terrifying that Lacroix could read her thoughts so easily.

"I do feel touched by the sentiment." Lacroix rose from his seat and walked around the table towards her. Bending down, he captured her lips in a lingering kiss.

"And I feel horribly foolish," Natalie confessed after returning the kiss.

* * *

When they returned to the villa, Lacroix conducted Natalie to his bedroom.

"Does this work both ways?" she asked when he leaned down for a kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Do they sense when we—?" 

"I highly doubt that. I usually remain in control enough to block any leakage of emotions." 

"That cannot be very satisfying, can it?" Natalie frowned. "To keep restraining yourself, I mean?"

"It's what keeps you alive," he reminded her and drew her towards the bed.

* * *

When Natalie woke late in the afternoon, she was alone. After taking a shower, she descended downstairs, still dressed in her robe. As she reached the hall, her eyes fell on the door to the basement that stood ajar. Curiously, she peered down and listened as she perceived the occasional noise of glassware clinking together. She remembered that Lacroix had mentioned something about his wine cellar being down there. She ventured into the dimly lit hallway and proceeded towards the source of the noises.

A stream of cool night air caused her to take a look into a room she passed on her right. It lay in darkness, but as her feet came in touch with a thick carpet, curiosity prompted her to search for a light switch. She turned the light on and swallowed as she realized the function of this particular room. It looked more like a vault. The walls featured a display of swords and daggers. The red carpet gave the room a sense of decadence and formed a stark contrast to the dark four poster bed and its black linens that dominated the room.

Natalie's heart began to race as she took in the straps that were attached to the bed frame, their function only too evident. She opted for a discreet retreat and turned around. A shreak escaped her as she found Lacroix standing close behind her.

He raised one eyebrow in response and placed the bottles he had been holding on a nearby sideboard. "I see you have discovered my little dungeon," he remarked dryly.

"Umm…well," Natalie stuttered. "I had expected something like that."

"Indeed?" Lacroix breathed mockingly. When Natalie cast another glance towards the bed, he elaborated in a seductive voice, "It has been designed to evoke ultimate pleasure by ultimate surrender...Would you care for a little game?"

Natalie's eyes sparkled with excitement. 

Lacroix leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Perhaps I should warn you...I will render you completely immobile. You won't be able to move a limb or thrust to satisfy your craving. You will be entirely at my mercy." After a significant pause, he added, "And I can assure you that I shall be merciless..."

Natalie shivered slightly, but stood up to him valiantly. "I agree," she whispered her consent and was surprised by the flash of pride she perceived briefly on his face.

Smiling, he led her to the foot of the bed and lifted her so that she came to sit on the edge of the mattress. He left her for a moment to close the door. Then he began to light the candelabras that were attached to the walls. When he was finished, he switched off the main light and returned to her side.

Kneeling down on one knee, he reached for Natalie's left foot and removed the slipper. Then he fastened her ankle with a strap, so that her leg was considerably stretched to the left. He repeated the procedure with her right ankle, which caused her legs wide open. Although she still wore her robe, Natalie became conscious of her soon to be exposed position and blushed deeply.

Chuckling lowly, Lacroix reached for her belt and pulled it slowly from her robe. Then he brushed his fingertips under the silken fabric and slid it softly from her shoulders. 

"Lean back, my dear," he requested and attached her wrists with straps to the headboard. The next thing Natalie noticed was that he was back at the foot of the bed, moving her pelvis to the edge of the mattress and re-adjusting the straps around her ankles. Natalie was pleased to note that she could still raise her hips. However, that illusion was soon shattered by the strap he fastened over her belly. Two more straps kept her thighs in position. Natalie swallowed and her heart began to race as the sensation of being trapped got the better of her.

She raised her head, the only limb she could move and stared at Lacroix who regarded her with a satisfying smile on his lips. 

Perching on the bed, Lacroix leaned towards her mouth and kissed her deeply. Natalie responded hungrily, sucking his tongue into her mouth. All too soon, he raised his head, bereaving her of the contact. Natalie's eyes sparkled with delight as she noticed a flicker of gold in his eyes.

He blinked it away and chuckled lowly. "My hungry one..."

Then he leaned towards her neck and applied tender kisses on her throat. He lingered a moment on her vein and breathed in her aroma. "So tempting...," he purred.

Natalie gasped as she felt a tiny prick and a flush of warm liquid on her skin. The sensation that followed by Lucien's lips as he suckled on the tiny scratch was incredibly erotic. His hand brushed simultaneously over her skin and found its way towards the pounding spot between her legs. Natalie tried to push herself against his hand, but the straps wouldn't allow any movement. 

Lacroix retracted his hand from her intimate part and brought it up to her right breast, stroking it in tender circles, until the nipple stood erect. His lips moved towards her left breast and he used his tongue to induce the same reaction.

Natalie moaned as he sucked on it, while his hand returned to its teasing occupation between her legs. This time he applied more pressure, stroking her in the same rhythm he used to suck on her breast. Natalie's moans increased in urgency. Her breath caught as she perceived a sharp pain. Realizing that Lacroix has pricked her nipple, she groaned as he sucked fiercely on the wound, while his hand increased its rhythm. A moment later, Natalie climaxed violently against his hand.

Instantly, Lacroix plundered her lips. 

"That was amazing," Natalie sighed, still breathing heavily.

"That was just the beginning...," he informed her in a seductive voice.

He took his time to undress, giving her time to recover. When her breathing had returned to normal, he was back at the foot of the bed. Brushing his hands against her inner thighs, he caused the most incredible sensations. Natalie felt the anticipation rising and her need to be touched intimately increased.

Finally Lacroix lowered himself on his knees, grabbed her hips and lapped his tongue slowly over her burning desire. Natalie shivered. Again, she tried to push against him but to no avail. Then he closed his lips over her nub and began to suck in a steady rhythm. 

Natalie felt wonderfully spoiled. Alternating between sucking and licking, he created blissful sensations. Reaching up, he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them, pinching her nipples enticingly. 

Natalie could neither push against him nor touch him in return. She focused entirely on the sensations he created and expressed her growing need by groans that increased in volume. 

When Natalie thought she couldn't take anymore, Lacroix paused and rose. He grabbed her hips again and entered her in a single stroke. Natalie screamed and exploded into a shattering climax.

Lacroix closed his eyes, savouring the waves of pleasure her contracting muscles caused on him. When she calmed down, he retracted and pushed into her anew. Her sensitized inner walls reacted instantly with another cascade of contractions.

Natalie had absolutely no control over her muscles. They had seemingly developed a life of their own as they played havoc after each stroke Lacroix applied. She felt him penetrating deeper with each thrust, sending her senses reeling as climax after climax rushed through her. Her screams turned into throaty groans and her heart skipped a beat as she saw that Lacroix's eyes had turned to a flashing red.

He gave a final thrust before leaning forward. With a fierce growl he sank his fangs into Natalie's neck. Natalie slid into blissful oblivion.

* * *

When Natalie awoke, she had no sense of how much time had passed. She noticed that she was alone in bed in the dimly lit guest room. Looking around, she made out a dark clad figure sitting in a chair by her bed. As she focused on him, she recognized Nick sipping from a glass.

As soon as she stirred, Nick was by her side. "Nat, how do you feel?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"What happened? Where's Lucien?" Natalie croaked.

"He went too far," Nick stated and handed her a glass of juice.

Natalie sat up and gulped it down. "No, I feel fine," she shook her head.

"You're far from fine, Nat," Nick contradicted and nodded towards her hands. "Look at you! You've been out for almost fifteen hours.

Nat's gaze wandered to her wrists and she blushed as she saw the dark bruises. "It's not what you think, Nick. It was my idea. I wanted it."

"Don't tell me what to think, Nat. That room down there is not unfamiliar to me! But I'm immortal. It's unpardonable to take a mortal down there."

Natalie's blush deepened as she realized what Nick was implying. "Lucien didn't take me there. As I said, it was my decision," Natalie said and made to move from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Wrapping the linen around her, Natalie stood, only to lose her balance. Nick caught her, but Nat angrily shook him off. "I'm fine," she insisted and staggered carefully into the bathroom. Once she had closed the door, she regarded herself in the mirror. Her hand shot to her mouth to silence the gasp that escaped her as she explored her skin. Dark bruises were prominent on her belly, her thighs and her ankles, where the straps had been. Her hips and breasts sported imprints from Lacroix's hands. To top it off, two fresh bite marks graced the side of her neck. Natalie began to shiver and sat down on the toilet.

"Oh God," she breathed as the memories of the previous night returned.

"Nat? Are you okay?" Nick's voice called instantly from outside.

"Damn you, I said I'm fine," she muttered. "Just a little overwhelmed."

Nat opted for a bath instead of a shower and began to prepare the tub.

* * *

Dressed in her fluffy robe, Natalie ventured an hour later out of the bathroom.  
"Nick, I need to know what happened. Why is Lucien not here?"

"He almost killed you, Nat," Nick informed her in a serious tone. "When I came home, I sensed his passion and his hunger. I found him feasting on you, although you had already passed out. I pulled him off you and brought you here."

Nat stared at Nick in shock. "Did he lose control?" When Nick remained silent, she mused, "You don't think he did it on purpose?"

"I haven't seen him lose control in 800 years, Nat," Nick stated solemnly.

"I don't believe that. Where is he?"

"Downstairs. Staring out of the window," Nick supplied.

"I want to hear from him what happened," Natalie announced and went to her closet to dress.

* * *

Dressed in a black turtleneck and matching slacks, Natalie entered the parlour half an hour later. As Nick had said, Lucien stood in front of the window, staring into the night. Taking a deep breath, Natalie joined him.

When he showed no sign of acknowledgement, she reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She received a gentle squeeze in return. After taking a sip from his glass, he turned his gaze on her. His expression harboured a hint of regret.

"I need to know what happened," Natalie broached the subject.

With a frown he declared, "Had we not been interrupted, you would be immortal now."

"What?" Natalie gasped. This was the last she had expected. She let go off his hand and stepped back from him. "You were about to bring me across? Without my consent?"

"I had your consent," Lacroix replied.

Natalie looked at him, confused. "I don't recall that we discussed this."

"It was plainly in your blood. You wished to be loved without any restraint on my part. Is it not so?"

"Yes," Natalie blushed. "But that doesn't imply that I want to be brought across."

"Of course it does!" Lacroix insisted. "How else do you plan to survive?"

Natalie stared at him in shock. "You would have brought me across just on a whim? Without warning?"

"You agreed to ultimate surrender," he reminded her.

"That was certainly not what I meant," Nat objected. "What about giving me time to say goodbye to the sun?"

Lacroix took another sip from his glass. "If you still need time for that, you aren't ready yet to join me," he stated sadly.

"Perhaps I never will," she said subdued and crossed her arms before her chest as a chill crept over her back.

When he remained silent, she turned on her heels and walked back to the guest room.

* * *

"Nat?" Nick stuck his head into her room.

"He said he wanted to bring me across," Natalie stated at his questioning glance.

Nick's eyes widened slightly. He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "Is that what you want?"

Natalie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Nick," she said tiredly.

"You need to leave, Nat," Nick stated and pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I've booked you on the next Air Canada flight to Toronto which departs at 11 a.m. tomorrow. A cab will pick you up at 9:00."

"But—"

"You have to get away from him, Nat, so that you can be sure that your thoughts are your own. You've always been a sensible woman. Once you're out of his influence, you will realize that becoming one of us is not what you want."

"I doubt he'll let me leave," Natalie interjected.

"I'll keep him distracted long enough that he won't notice your departure," Nick assured her with a gleeful smile.

"He'll be horribly angry when he finds out. I don't want to be the reason for another fight between you."

"Don't worry, Nat. I'd rather take his anger than see him destroy you."

Natalie swallowed as her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Do me a favour when you arrive in Toronto?" Nick asked while returning the hug.

"What?"

"Say hi to Schanke for me."

"I will," Natalie smiled, brushing the tears from her eyes. "He got promoted to Captain, you know." 

"Myra must be happy that he's no longer in the immediate line of fire."

"Yes, that and the switch back to dayshift." Seeing Nick's face clouding over, Natalie changed the subject. "I guess I better get some more rest before I start packing."

* * *

When Lacroix entered his bedroom an hour after dawn, he was surprised to find Nicholas lounging on his bed. 

"Have you already tired of your Janette?" Lacroix inquired as he took in the sight of his son. Dressed in his red robe, he had his head propped up on one arm and read a book.

Nick focused an intense gaze at Lacroix and stated in a seductive voice, "I've exhausted her."

Not immune to the effect Nicholas had on him, Lacroix swallowed. "Indeed?"

"Indeed. Yet, I am hungry for more..." Casting the book carelessly on the nightstand, Nicholas turned on his back which caused the robe to part on his bare chest.

Lacroix knew that Nicholas was doing this on purpose, probably to assure Natalie's undisturbed rest. Yet, he wouldn't decline what was so freely offered. He would question Nicholas' motive later. As he stepped closer to the bed, Nicholas pulled him roughly on top of him and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

"Hungry, indeed," Lacroix observed as they separated. 

Nicholas turned them around and straddled him. Breathing heavily, he opened the buttons of Lacroix's shirt, exposing his chest, which he devoured with his tongue, paying special attention to the hardening nipples. Then he moved his lips lower and paused a moment to open Lacroix's belt. Soon he had freed him from his trousers and licked his lips before taking all of him into his mouth.

"Oh, Nicholas...," Lacroix sighed in delight as he gave himself to the skilful treatment of his favourite. 

Nicholas licked and sucked until the skin under his tongue had reached its ultimate hardness. With a satisfying grin, he straddled Lacroix again and sank slowly down on the steely shaft. In agonizing slow motion, he lifted himself before sinking down again.

"Nicholas!" Lacroix cried out impatiently when Nick showed no intention of increasing speed to release his still growing tension. When he thought he was going to burst, Lacroix flipped them over and pounded merciless into his lover who matched his thrusts with equal passion. With a fierce growl, Lacroix bit deeply into Nicholas' neck and climaxed instantly. He felt his shoulder being pierced as Nicholas completed the cycle, shaking violently from the force of their mutual release. He drank his favourite flavour greedily, paying no attention to anything else around him. When he calmed down, he sank exhaustedly down on Nicholas' chest, allowing himself to drift asleep.

* * *

Carrying her suitcase, Natalie tiptoed from her room. She paused briefly in front of the master bedroom. When she heard fierce growls from inside, she quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house, breathing deeply as she stood in the bright Italian morning sun. The cab was waiting at the curb. While the driver stored her luggage in the trunk, she turned back to the villa, feeling a bout of sadness overcome her. Would she ever see them again? Shaking the feeling off, she sat down in the car and told the driver to take her to the airport.

* * *

Lacroix woke with a start. Something seemed amiss, but since he felt Nicholas close by his side, he decided to follow up on that feeling later. "Sated?" he asked as he noticed that the other was already awake.

"Very," Nicholas purred in contentment. He snuggled closer to his master, enjoying the calm before the storm. "Lucien, were you really intending to bring Nat across last night?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes." Lacroix turned to look at his son.

"Are you sure that's what she wants?"

Lacroix frowned. "She doesn't have much of a choice."

"Why do you say that? Of course she has," Nick snapped, upset. "She can continue her life in Toronto. It's where she belongs."

"I'm afraid she no longer has a life in Toronto," Lacroix stated calmly.

"What?"

Lacroix sighed. "There is something I haven't told you." Feeling Nicholas tensing, he continued, "After we left Toronto five years ago, I've been approached by Enforcers. They were very clear in their demands. They felt that Dr. Lambert was a liability with all the knowledge she had gained about us. She was either to be killed or brought across. I convinced them that she had consented to join us within the next five years, which is why I headed to Toronto to pick her up."

Nick sat up abruptly and checked his watch. "She's gone," he said in anguish.

Confused by his son's behaviour, Lacroix cast out his senses. Dr. Lambert was not inside the villa. "I assume she went sightseeing," he stated.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I've booked her on a flight back to Toronto. The plane left at 11 a.m. I'm sorry, Lacroix, I didn't know. I thought it was best for her to get away from you and come back to her senses."

Lacroix's eyes flashed crimson as he clamped his hand around Nicholas' throat, pressing him down on the mattress. "You fool!" he hissed. "I had her. She was only a step away from consenting to join me until you destroyed everything. She was not supposed to 'come back to her senses'!"

"I'm sorry," Nick croaked, trying in vain to peel Lacroix's hand off his throat.

"You've once asked me to make sure that no further death burdens your conscience. You better hope I can reach Dr. Lambert before the Enforcers do." Lacroix lifted Nicholas by his throat and flung him furiously against the wall, breaking several bones in the process. Then he grabbed his robe and stormed from the bedroom.

Nick groaned as he pushed himself towards the nightstand where he reached for the decanther filled with blood.

* * *

An hour later he was able to walk down the stairs. He found Lacroix in the parlour, finishing a phone call.

"I will take the evening flight to New York. The connecting flight to Toronto is currently overbooked, but I don't regard that as a problem," Lacroix announced without turning around.

"I want to come with you," Nick begged.

"You've already done enough damage, Nicholas. I suggest that you give Toronto a wide berth for the next half century."

"But I need to do something!" Nick exclaimed.

Lacroix sighed as he turned around and saw guilt written all over Nicholas' face. "Very well. See if you can reach her over her cell phone after she landed. Tell her not to leave the airport."

"What if she doesn't have her cell turned on?"

"Then she will soon come after me with a stake."

Nick tensed. "Why? What have you done?"

"What was necessary to quit her life in Toronto." 

* * *

_Toronto, Canada_

Natalie stepped out of the terminal at Pearson Airport and took a deep breath. Her plane had been on time and her suitcase had been surprisingly among the first items that appeared on the belt. For the first time since she became intimate with Lacroix, she felt as if a fog had been lifted from her mind. During the first half of the flight, she had felt miserable, already missing his presence around her. But with increasing distance, the longing faded until it was merely a faint feeling of regret.

When she had used the washroom, she had been shocked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face had looked pale and drawn, a tell-tale symptom of anaemia. Shivering slightly, she had returned to her seat and asked the stewardess for a bottle of orange juice. How she could have allowed her health to deteriorate so alarmingly, was beyond her comprehension.

She had fallen under Lacroix's spell just as she had seen it numerous times in the movies that made up a large portion of her video collection. Dark mysterious vampire seduces unsuspecting mortal. Only she hadn't been unsuspecting. She had known quite well what she was getting involved with. And yet she had succumbed to his charms. Was it love? Was it the longing to be with someone who seemed to care? Natalie was glad that Nick had given her the opportunity to reconsider her feelings.

She walked to the limo line-up and handed her suitcase to the next available driver. Half an hour later, the car stopped in front of her apartment building. She paid the driver and carried her luggage up the stairs. As she was about to open her door, something was wrong. Her key didn't fit into the lock. Confused, she checked if she had tried the correct key. She even made a double-check that this was her storey. A gasp escaped her as her eyes fell on the nameplate beside the door bell. "Turner"? Utterly confused, Natalie moved to the next door, but her neighbour's name was there as it had always been.

She reached out with a shivering hand and rang the door bell. Nothing happened. A glance at her watch told her that whoever had occupied her apartment was probably at work. She tried her neighbour and was relieved when Mrs. Hudson opened the door.

"Dr. Lambert, how nice of you to come by to say good-bye after all." 

Natalie swallowed. "Good-bye?"

"We were very surprised when the Turners moved in last week because we had completely missed your moving out."

"The Turners. Last week." Natalie stared at the elder woman, dumbfounded.

"Would you like to come in? You look a bit shaken."

"No, I'm fine," Natalie stuttered. "I just came by to say good-bye."

She turned on her heels, grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs. What was happening to her? Sitting down on the lower stairs, she pulled out her cell phone to call Schanke and ask him if she could stay in their guest room until she had figured out how she could get her apartment back. When she turned her cell phone on, a buzz alerted her that she had a message in her voice mail.

"Nat, it's Nick. Call me as soon as you get this. It's important. I've made a mistake."

With a frown, Natalie made the call.

"Nat?" Nick's voice sounded anxiously.

"What the hell is going on, Nick? I can't get into my apartment. Apparently someone else moved in. I ---"

"Nat, listen to me," Nick interrupted. "Lacroix is on his way. I can't explain it over the phone, but you need to get back to the airport. Don't call anyone."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who said I needed to get away from him!"

"I was wrong, Nat. There's something he didn't tell me." 

"He probably didn't tell you that he arranged my relocation. He omitted to tell me either," Natalie hollered. "I'm going to stay with the Schankes until I find a new place."

"Nat, no, Schanke no longer remembers what I am."

"What?!"

"Lacroix paid him a visit before he boarded the plane to take you to Rome."

Natalie was speechless for a moment. "What else did he do?"

There was a pause before Nick continued, "Your job. Your supervisor received your resignation last week."

Natalie terminated the call, unable to endure any more. She felt sick. Within minutes her life had been shattered. Having no place to go without endangering her friends, she felt completely isolated.

A glance through the window informed her of the approaching sunset. Stifling a yawn, she stood and grabbed her belongings. She just hoped that Lacroix hadn't cancelled her credit card as well. 

Hailing a cab, she headed downtown and checked into the Westin Harbour Hotel. As soon as she had settled into her room, she felt the jet-lag catching up to her. So she merely took a shower and dropped onto the bed, deciding to postpone any thoughts about her future to the following day.

* * *

Natalie stirred in her sleep. The digitals of the alarm clock on the nightstand informed her that it was 4 a.m. "Damn jetlag," she mumbled and reached out to switch the light on. She froze as she became aware of the dark-clad figure sitting in the arm-chair across the bed, his piercing gaze resting on her with unconcealed disapproval.

"I've become accustomed to chasing Nicholas around the globe. I will not tolerate the same misconduct from another child!" Lacroix scolded.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to become your child, ever!" Natalie snapped after she had recovered from the shock of his presence. The barest flicker of emotion crossed Lacroix's features before they darkened in response to her rejection. Dismissing the observation, Natalie continued in an accusing tone, "How could you? My job, my apartment, what gives you the right to make decisions about my life without asking for my opinion? I thought you cared."

"I'm afraid your opinion on this matter has become irrelevant from the moment you've met Nicholas. Your extensive knowledge of us has not gone unnoticed by the Enforcers."

"Enforcers?" Natalie recalled in horror when Nick had informed her about the entire incident that involved TV reporter Tawny Teller during the first years of their friendship.

"Nicholas has an uncanny ability to attract their attention," Lacroix continued when he noticed that Natalie knew what he was talking about. "According to them, you were supposed to be dealt with when Nicholas and I moved on. You may thank me for granting you 5 additional years in your mortal little world."

"Dealt with?" Natalie swallowed.

"Don't be naive; I'm sure Nicholas has mentioned the consequences of the Code. Since you can't be made to forget, you would have to be killed. Unfortunately that goes as well for the vampire responsible for the transgression. And I cannot have that. Instead I devised a far more satisfying future for you."

Natalie should have known. This was all about Nick. How could she have believed for a moment that Lacroix actually cared about her? "So you seduced me into following you to Rome. Why didn't you just save you the trouble and kill me?"

"Nicholas would have felt guilty. And I promised him not to allow his conscience to be troubled with unnecessary burdens."

Of course, Nick again. Natalie frowned. "So what now?"

"We will return to Rome tomorrow, where you will be brought across."

Natalie stared at him. No way would she join him when he didn't care about her and had merely tolerated her presence out of an obligation to Nick. "When?" she asked.

"There's a flight to Rome leaving at 5:30 p.m."

Natalie nodded. That would give her one more day to escape from him. If she managed to get out of the hotel during the day, she could make it to Union Station and board the next train. 

She looked up startled when Lacroix had moved to stand directly in front of her. "And before you get any odd ideas, my dear, I believe you're tired..."

His voice echoed in her head and she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Yawning, she lay back down and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Natalie woke rather groggily and checked her watch. 4:30 p.m.? She had slept through the entire day? So much for her plans to escape...

"A limo is waiting in the underground garage to take us to the airport," Lacroix informed her, holding out her coat. "You can have your breakfast on board."

"What did you do to me?" Natalie demanded. "You did something. No way would I have slept throughout the entire day!"

"Since I've already earned your disapproval, I did not wish to enhance your fury by cuffing you to the bed."

Natalie blushed involuntary in response to the reminder of former pleasures which caused him to raise one eyebrow in return.

"How did you find me here?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I will always find you..." he breathed and shoved her into the bathroom.

* * *

A short time later they were heading in the limo with blacked-out windows towards Pearson Airport. During the flight Lacroix remained uncharacteristically silent. Natalie used the time to get her thoughts in order. 

Among all the things Lacroix had done to her, it wasn't his meddling with her life that hurt her most, it was the realization that he had merely seduced her in order to spare Nick another bout of guilt. How could she have succumbed to his charms so easily when she had known from earlier conversations with Nick that the ancient was incapable of love? All that mattered to him was his obsession with Nick.

Yet, why had he gone through the trouble of taking her with him instead of killing her? He had said he didn't want Nick to feel responsible for her death. But Nick wouldn't even have been aware of it since he had been oblivious of Lacroix's visit to Canada. Nor had Nick stayed in contact with her. He wouldn't have noticed if she lived or died. Was it possible that Lacroix cared for her after all?

Natalie risked a probing glance towards the man beside her, but Lacroix's face was impassive as he stared out of the window.

* * *

_Rome, Italy_

When they entered the villa in Rome, Nick and Janette appeared on the stairs to meet them.

"You may choose either Nicholas or Janette to do it," Lacroix stated, speaking for the first time since their departure from Toronto. Without another word, he strode into the parlour and closed the door behind him.

Natalie swallowed. The next moment she found herself hugged by Nick.

"Nat, are you alright? I'm so sorry I put you through this. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault, Nick," Nat said out of habit. Then she disengaged herself from the embrace and regarded him closely. If she let him bring her across, this would be her eternal fate. Nick would feel guilty for doing this to her and she would do her best to dissuade him as she had always done in the past. She was tired of it. Nick also had the habit to hover. He would make decisions for her, always assuming what was best for her, without consulting her.

Her gaze wandered to Janette. She had to admit that Janette was the last person she had ever considered to bring her across. She had no doubt that she would do it out of duty to Lacroix, but she could see from her stance that she didn't really care. Surely, she would keep her independence, but what did she gain? Through the bond she would constantly have to witness every time Janette spent together with Nick. Although she was no longer in love with Nick, that was more than she could bear.

No, if she had to become a vampire, there was only one person who could do it properly. Determined, she walked into the parlour. Lacroix stood with his back to her at the sideboard, pouring himself a glass of blood.

"I've made my decision," she informed him. Seeing him stiffen, she continued, "I choose you."

Lacroix whirled around, a mixture of surprise and disbelief on his face. "I recall that you expressed your rejection about becoming my child quite clearly. I doubt that you will return to me if that rejection persists."

Natalie suppressed a smile as she stepped closer to him. "Well, then you'll have to convince me otherwise, won't you?"

Instantly, she found herself wrapped into a tight embrace while Lacroix claimed her lips in a deep kiss that took her breath away. If she had any doubts about his feelings towards her, they were brushed away with the intensity of his kiss. 

"There're conditions though," she managed as she came up for air.

"Conditions?" Lacroix raised his eyebrows. Nobody had ever dictated terms on him when he offered the gift of eternity.

"I will not kill. I will not let you force me into anything I don't want. I won't allow you to hurt me."

Lacroix held her chin and gazed thoughtfully into her eyes. "We shall see..." he conceded and leaned in to kiss her anew.

"I mean it, Lucien," Natalie evaded his lips.

"And I look forward to the quarrels we shall have. Eternity will not be dull with you at my side."

FIN


End file.
